


Outing Yourself After A Major Win

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: If you haven't seen the pictures of Kelley O'Hara kissing her girlfriend after the USWNT won the World Cup I suggest you go look at those.Lucy is on the USWNT that just won the WWC 2019 and Alex is in the stands. No one knows they are an item so when Lucy kisses her girlfriend it comes as a shock to fans.The game and the kiss is all I talk about in this. There is a little bit about Lucy not addressing the photos.





	Outing Yourself After A Major Win

**Author's Note:**

> I love the USWNT even after they destroyed my home nation in the Semi Finals. But i also think that a lot of the time people forget they are human and deserve privacy too, that's what the last paragraph addresses. I'm always excited for representation in the things I love so KO kissing her girlfriend was amazing, but it doesn't mean she now has to share that aspect of her life with us fans. 
> 
> I also love soccer aus and find them so awesome to write! Thanks to Nerdsbianhokie and Sandstonesunspear and Iamsuperconfused for letting me ramble and giving advice.

Lucy jumps for the ball at the same time the Dutch player does. 

She feels the ball brush her forehead. 

Then she feels a sharp pain to her forehead that definitely isn’t from the ball.

She hits the ground hard and sees, through blurry vision, an orange blur hit the ground by her feet. 

The medics are over to them in seconds and the ref is hovering, they check her over and after a few minutes her and the Dutch girl are ushered off the pitch.

“I don’t need to go off, it was my head but it’s fine now.” Lucy argues with the ref.

The ref gives a look that tells her she won’t be tolerating any arguing from the player, “you have to go off.”

“No, I’m fine.” Lucy is confused why they want her to go off, J’onn isn’t lining anyone up to replace her. 

The forgetfulness of the rules should tell her something about the state of her head.

“You have to go off until I call you back on, it’s the rules.” The ref says and motions towards the side line.

“Oh yeah.” Lucy remembers. She follows the medics and the Dutch player and waits on the sideline to be called back on. As she does the Ref drops the ball at Sara’s feet for the match to restart. 

They are motioned back on just as the Dutch get a corner, and Lucy is in the midst of the action without a second thought to her head. Ignoring the deep throb in it. 

Half time is called 2 minutes later and they all go off down the tunnel for the half time talk by J’onn.

He finishes the 15 minute talk by saying who will be subbed off. As soon as he says Lucy’s name her head whips towards him,

“I’m fine! I don’t need to go off!” Lucy argues to no avail.

J’onn gives her a stern look, “you are coming off. End of. You need to get that concussion checked over.” 

Lucy goes to argue but she thinks better of it when she sees the look J’onn is giving her. 

She stays back in the locker room and let the medics continue to assess her. They decide she doesn’t need any further tests and allow her to take a subs jersey and she goes up to the pitch to sit on the bench. 

She emerges from the tunnel just as the kick off is about to be called. She looks out into the family stand and spots the person she is looking for. She throws a smile her way and flashes a thumbs up to let her know she is okay. 

James is stood next to her and he waves to her, she waves back and smiles. 

As she continues to watch from the sidelines, she thinks to herself how her two favourite people were watching her play. They have flown all the way to France to support her and it makes her heart swell to think about how much they care about her. She also chuckles to herself about the fan pictures that have been popping up of her and James. The NBA player and the Soccer star have been mistakenly linked together romantically. 

It’s not the first time people have put her with a guy whom she is only friends. She has never openly told anyone she is Bisexual, she doesn’t feel like she needs to share every detail of her life with her fans. She already lets them in a lot, posting on social media constantly and interacting with fans as much as she can both in person and online.

As the match draws to a close and the score is 2-0 Lucy can feel herself on edge, this could be her Second World Cup Win and she is buzzing with excitement.

The last cup was very different for her. She was single and had no one in the stands cheering her on in Canada. She didn’t send Lois an invite, and she definitely didn’t invite Sam Lane. She’d rather have no one cheering her on then even consider him being there.

But this time she has her best friend and her girlfriend right up there smiling and wearing her jersey. 

The final whistle blows and she charges onto the pitch with the rest of the bench and swoops the closest person up into a big hug. They all share hugs and tears, then handshakes with the Dutch players and words of comfort. 

Lucy’s head is starting to pound but she couldn’t care any less. 

They just won the 2019 World Cup and she couldn’t be any happier! 

They all changed into their ‘Champions 19’ jerseys and are running through the confetti on the pitch, messing around. The press are taking pictures of them with the American flag and she poses for a few. Once she’s done, she looks up to the stands as she lifts the American Flag around her shoulders and sends the biggest smile up to the family stand. 

She makes her way over to the stand and passes her flag to Veronica so she can wear it for the pictures being taken of individual players. She climbs up onto a chair, next to Leslie Willis. Their families are next to one another in the stands. 

She hugs James first and he congratulates her on the big win. 

Then she’s looking into Alex’s eyes and she can’t help herself, she leans reaches Alex’s head and touches their heads together. 

“Well done baby, you did so good out there.” Alex whispers into her ear. “I’m so proud of you, you scared us with that head bump.” 

Lucy looks into her eyes, “tough as old boots me.”

They share a laugh and then Lucy pulls herself up using the handrail in front of Alex.

They look into one another’s eyes at the same time and a silent conversation passes between them, Lucy gives a small nod to let Alex know she is sure. 

Then lips are crashing into hers. Soft lips that she had kissed so many times. Behind closed doors in the safety of their homes, or friends' houses. Places they won’t be outed and put under scrutiny.

Never in a packed out stadium. 

Never after a match. Let alone a winning match. They normally save the celebrations for when they are home. Never even a sneaky kiss in the car. Now here they are sharing a deep, passionate kiss after Lucy has just won one of the biggest competitions of her career. 

Alex’s hand comes to cradle the back of her neck and they become entranced with one another. The sounds of the nearly 58,000 people in the crowd are drowned out. All Lucy can hear is the blood rushing through her ears, she can feel the softness of the familiar lips against hers. Alex pulls away slightly for air and then comes crashing back into Lucy, a smile on her lips and Lucy slips her tongue into Alex’s mouth. 

She doesn’t care that everyone is watching.

She doesn’t care that fans and the press are probably snapping as many pictures as they can.

She hopes they get James in the shot to show he was there and she certainly isn’t dating him. 

All she cares about is that she is able to celebrate this huge milestone with the person who opened her heart to love and to being as happy as she is. She could win 100 World Cups, but having Alex by her side is the most important part of the whole journey. 

After the last World Cup she celebrated with her teammates and it was fantastic. But having her own person outside of the team to share it with makes the moment even more special. Alex has kept her going throughout her injury and getting back up to the fitness level she wanted to be at. The doctor encouraged her every step of the way and was there at a time when Lucy was at her most vulnerable. It brought them closer together and their relationship strengthened, Lucy had never let anyone in like that but she knew she couldn’t do it without Alex’s support and care. 

They pull away slowly and Alex presses their foreheads together. 

Lucy breathlessly whispers, “I love you.” 

Alex grins at her and presses a peck to her lips, “I love you too babe.” They share another kiss and then she lowers herself back onto the chair, her arms only keeping her up for so long. “No drinking Lane.” Alex says sternly, she doesn’t even need to ask the verdict of the head injury.

“But babe!” Lucy whines, pouting up at her girlfriend.

James makes a fake vomiting noise, “you two are disgustingly cute, and you are going to send fans wild with that display.” 

“I don’t even care, I hope a little girl out there somewhere sees that and knows its okay. She can be a soccer star, she can love other girls and kissing them isn’t a big deal.”

“I’m proud of you babe.” Alex is looking at her in utter awe. Lucy knows it isn’t just because of her soccer skills. “Go celebrate Superstar! We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay babe! I just want to say, I love both of you and I’m so happy both of you are here with me, cheering me on. I wouldn’t have it any other way. My favourite people, my life's passion. It’s been the most perfect month and it’s because I had you two here.” They all share a hug and then Lucy jumps down and goes to celebrate with her teammates. 

Later when the video surfaces on Sara’s Instagram of Lucy pouring beer all over her face and drinking what doesn’t end up on her shirt all Alex can do is smile stupidly and whisper  _ that’s my girl _ . 

Of course she pretends to be annoyed with Lucy, but in reality all she feels is happiness and love for the brave defender. 

Lucy doesn’t address the kiss on any social media platforms. She sees the pictures and the captions but all people need to know is that she is happy, she doesn’t feel the need to come out or to put Alex’s name out there for everyone to know who she is and invade their privacy. She knows how big of a deal it is that there is another gay player on the team, but she doesn’t want fans to interact with her just about that. She is a soccer player and that is what she wants to inspire people with. Her sexuality and her relationships are hers and hers alone. 


End file.
